


What Happened After Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, The Gay Version

by KnightsofAce



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Pre-Jumanji: The Next Level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofAce/pseuds/KnightsofAce
Summary: Basically what the title says. Takes place between Welcome to the Jungle and The Next Level
Relationships: Martha Kaply/Bethany Walker, Spencer Gilpin/Anthony "Fridge" Johnson
Kudos: 24





	What Happened After Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, The Gay Version

Martha and Spencer had tried dating for a few weeks after the end of Jumanji, but broke up not too long after. She had realized while they were together that Ruby Roundhouse hadn’t fully left her. There was and would always be a part of her left over inside of Martha. Ruby helped her with a lot of things. She helped her feel a bit more confident in her body, and pushed her to start dance classes and martial arts. Ruby also made her realize that she liked girls. Martha liked being with Spencer, but whenever they kissed or did coupley things, that Ruby part revolted. It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, Ruby’s nickname after all was “the killer of men.” So Spencer and her broke up. She did her best to explain it to him, and luckily he understood. “Turns out that Bravestone and Mouse were a bit closer than we thought.’” He told her. And a few weeks later Spencer and Fridge started going out. 

After that Martha and Bethany started hanging out more. To the point where the two were inseparable. Martha would go with Bethany on her adventures. Bethany would go to Martha’s matches and recitals. They talked about everything. It wasn’t until she was talking to Spencer about Bethany and he gave her a knowing look that she realized that she liked Bethany as more than a friend. So she asked her to prom. And to no one’s surprise Bethany agreed. Martha wore a beautiful blue dress with a necklace and earrings made with rubies. Bethany wore a suit, ever since Jumanji, she had found herself more comfortable in more masculine style clothing. They went in a group with Fridge and Spencer. About halfway during the dance, a slow song came on. Bethany asked Martha to dance with her, and at the end of the song, they kissed. After that they agreed to become girlfriends.

Martha had been a little worried about what would happen to their relationship after high school. Martha played on attending Boston University with a major in psychology. Bethany however, was taking a year off. She had made plans to travel the world, volunteering and exploring. Bethany was extremely excited to be off on a new adventure. Ever since Jumaji, she had found it hard to stay still. Always wanting to be off exploring places she had never been. She also planned on using this year to build her photography portfolio. Her plan was to major in photography when her year off was over. Martha was excited for her girlfriend, but was worried about what it would mean for their relationship. Bethany wasn’t always going to be in places with good cell service, it may not be easy for them to communicate. Bethany however, was confident that they would be fine and did her best to try and calm her anxious girlfriend. 

Bethany left for her adventure in the middle of July, so she wasn’t able to see Martha off to college. They made the best of it however, and made sure to facetime and call as often as they could. Martha constantly checked Bethany’s instagram for new pictures of what her girlfriend was doing. She made sure to post consistently so that Bethany could also see what she was up to. Bethany appreciated it, and was proud of her for coming out of her shell more. In high school, Martha had pretty much been a loner until the Jumanji incident. College was a different story though. She found her group fairly quickly, and was happy. 

They both made sure to stay in contact with the boys too. Fridge was busy with football, but there were a few weekends where he and Martha would visit each other's schools. At first Martha’s friends were intimidated by Fridge at first, but they eventually warmed up to him after listening to him ramble on about zoology for the third time since he arrived earlier that day. For Fridge’s friends, it was the opposite. They didn’t think much about Martha until one of his teammates made the wrong decision to try and grope her at a party held after a win. He was down in less than a second and Fridge had to stop her from breaking the guy’s arm. After that pretty much the entire football team was scared of the little redhead that would sometimes visit Fridge. Spencer was harder to see. He was in NYU, far away from the rest of the group. And unlike Bethany, Spencer is not good at communicating. He had a hard time making friends at school, and didn’t want to bother the rest of the group. So he slowly stopped texting them. Fridge was worried, but he was in football season and didn’t have time to drive down and visit. With Martha, her school was only a two hour drive away. Spencer was a lot farther. They all got worried about Spencer and made plans to talk to him during break. Except when break came, Spencer didn’t show up to the lunch they planned. Worried, they went looking for him. When they got to his house, they realized where he went.

Jumanji.


End file.
